


Vinopano

by Giraffvinu



Series: Päämäärätietoisuutta [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Shameless Smut, Suomi | Finnish, silkkaa seksiä
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-17
Updated: 2011-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-01 16:49:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13299069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giraffvinu/pseuds/Giraffvinu
Summary: "Housut..." hän koetti sanoa, mutta ei kyennyt; hänen kielensä oli unohtanut, miten toimia.





	Vinopano

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: sulo
> 
> Tämä ficletti on SUORAA jatkoa Vertikaalista vaakamamboa -ficille. Suosittelen lukemaan sen ensin.
> 
> Pohdiskelimme sulon kanssa tälle sellaista nimeä, joka kuvaa pikapanoa ei ihan horisontaalisesti, mutta ei vertikaalisestikaan (kuten edellisessä osassa), ja se keksittiinkin: [diagonaalinen](http://www.cs.tut.fi/~jkorpela/siv/sanatd.html)! Ja luonnollisesti vinous viittaa vähän muuhunkin :P
> 
>  
> 
> _Huom! En omista Pottereita, J.K. Rowling omistaa. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!_

Taksin takavalot välähtivät kerran, risteyksessä, mutta Harry tuskin huomasi niitä. Hän oli keskittynyt työntämään kättään Colinin paidan alle ja suutelemaan tämän kaulaa ja työntämään jalkaansa vasten tämän pullottavaa etumusta. Colin liiskaantui Harryn ja postilaatikon väliin ja rävelsi kömpelösti auki Harryn housuja kiroten ääneen, kun nappi lipsahti hänen sormistaan kerta toisensa jälkeen. Hän yritti tarttua Harryyn tämän housujen läpi, mutta ne olivat pingottuneet liian kireiksi.

Harryn ajatukset olivat täynnä himoa eikä hän enää välittänyt, olivatko he sisällä vai ulkona. Paitsi että hänen täytyi päästä _Colinin_ sisälle pian tai jotain kamalaa tapahtuisi. Juuri silloin Colinin onni kääntyi ja hän onnistui kampeamaan housunnapin auki, vedettyä vetoketjun alas ja työnnettyä kätensä sisään. Hänen kätensä liukui Harryn suonikkaalla elimellä, peukalo pyörähti terskan päällä, ja samaan aikaan hän puski itseään vasten tämän jännittynyttä reittä hakien mitä tahansa kosketuspintaa, mitä tahansa helpotusta. Harry huohotti Colinin kaulaan, kädet haroen turhaan tämän vyötäröä, ihmetellen, milloin tämä oli ehtinyt housunsa sulkea.

"Housut..." hän koetti sanoa, mutta ei kyennyt; hänen kielensä oli unohtanut, miten toimia.

Colinin käsi varmisti otettaan, nopeutti tahtiaan samalla, kun hänen huulensa löysivät Harryn huulet, kieli kielen ja sanat kuolivat suudelmaan. Harry puski lanteillaan ja imi Colinia itseensä. Hampaat kolahtivat yhteen, mutta kumpikaan ei huomannut sitä; oli liian kiire näykkiä, imeä, hieroa, maistaa.

Harry työntyi terävästi vasten Colinin käden lämmintä, tiukkaa tunnelia, kouristi kätensä tämän selkään ja huoahti tämän huulille. Hän purskautti nesteensä housuilleen, Colinin kädelle, tämän vatsalle ja tärisi orgasmin jälkimainingeissa. Colin veti vielä muutaman kerran, hellemmin, ja antoi Harryn ratsastaa viimeisetkin puistatukset ennen kuin hölläsi otteensa ja painoi huulensa tämän niskaan. Hänen housuissaan tykytti.

Harry putosi polvilleen Colinin eteen hengittäen edelleen raskaasti. Colin älähti säikähtäneenä, mutta kun Harry painoi hänet tiukasti vasten postilaatikkoa ja hieroi nenällään hänen äärimmilleen kiristynyttä sepalustaan, hän nojautui taakse ja sulki silmänsä. Harryn kädet viistivät punaisten farkkujen lahkeita alkaen nilkoista, päätyen pakaroille, jossa ne puristuivat ja vetivät lanteet tiukasti vasten hänen huuliaan. Colin vaikersi.

Kun hetkeen ei tapahtunut mitään, Colin avasi silmänsä ja katsoi alas vain nähdäkseen Harryn kirkkaiden silmien kiiltävän nousevan auringon valjussa valossa. Tämän hampaat välähtivät hymyyn ja näppärät sormet avasivat housut yhdellä vedolla ja vetivät ne alas. Colin ulvahti, kun hänen puristuksissa ollut peniksensä pompahti esille suoraan Harryn suudelmista turvonneiden, punaisten huulten ulottuville.

Ja sitten Harryn suu oli hänen ympärillään, ja hän upposi, upposi syvälle tämän liukkaaseen, märkään nieluun. Harryn huulet puristuivat tiukaksi renkaaksi ja hänen kielensä hieroi Colinin kalun herkkää alapintaa. Hän upotti poukkoilevan, kaartuvan, kireän kalun kokonaan suuhunsa, oikaisi kurkkunsa ja nieli. Uudelleen. Ja uudelleen. Ja Colin tuli huutaen, sormet puristuen Harryn sotkuiseen tukkaan, vetäen tämän suun vielä tiukemmin, vielä ahnaammin itseään vasten. Harry nieli aina niin kauan, kunnes oli imenyt viimeisenkin pisaran ja Colinin ote oli hellittänyt hänen raastetusta, mutta onnellisesta päänahastaan.

Viimein Colin veti Harryn ylös, itseään vasten, ja rutisti tätä tiukasti. Hän hamusi huulillaan tämän huulia, mutta keskeytti kuullessaan äänekkään kirskahduksen. Hänen säikähtänyt katseensa singahti Harryn silmiin juuri samalla hetkellä, kun postilaatikon väsynyt metalli antoi periksi ja he kaikki kolme kaatuivat kolisten öiselle asfaltille.

"Huomenna ostetaan jykevämpi postilaatikko."


End file.
